Railway vehicles, such as passenger and high-speed trains, are known whereof the bogies are each provided with a fairing, which makes it possible to improve the aerodynamic properties of the vehicle. Each fairing typically includes a bottom wall and side walls, which are generally rigid, and which cover at least a lower part of the bogie with which they are associated. This in particular makes it possible to limit the disruptions to the flow of air circulating below the railway vehicle when the latter travels at a high speed. The operating performance of the vehicle is thus improved.
These known fairings nevertheless have the drawback of not being compatible with articulated railway vehicles in which bogies are situated at articulations, between bodies of this vehicle. This is for example the case for bogies of the Jacobs type. For example, a bogie is situated at an articulation between first and second bodies of the vehicle, such that each of these first and second bodies rests at least partially on the bogie. In this case, the rigidity of the fairing prevents the bodies from moving relative to one another at the articulation when the vehicle moves.
The invention more particularly aims to resolve these drawbacks by proposing a fairing for a bogie of an articulated railway vehicle that is usable with bogies placed at the articulation between the bodies of the railway vehicle.